pripara_idol_rp_collegefandomcom_zh-20200216-history
Tsurugi's Debut Live
Live Info * Idol︰Hasegawa Tsurugi * Coord︰Fine Street Coord * Song︰Previous Previous Life * Stage︰Pirates Marina Stage Coord Change Please scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets.You may also scan your Friends Ticket.Coord Change Start！ Tsurugi︰Fine Street Coord！ Live Yatto me (me) o Satoru (sa)mashita kai Sorenanoni naze me (me) o gō (a ) wase wa shinai n dai Oso (oso) Iyo to ika (oko)ru-kun (Kimi) Kore demo yareru dake hi (to) ba shite kita nda yo Kokoro (kokoro) ga karada (karada) o oi Koshi (oi ko) shite kita nda yo Kimi (Kimi) no kami (kami) ya hitomi (Hitomi) dake de mune (mune) ga ita (ita) Iyo Dō (o na)ji toki (Toki) o 吸 (Su) i komi (ko)nde Hanare (Hana) shitakunai yo Haruka (Haru) ka mukashi (mukashi) kara chi (shiru sono-goe (koe) ni Nama (u ) marete hatsu (haji) mete nani o gen (i ) eba ī Kimi (Kimi) no maemae (zenzen) zense (zen se) kara boku (boku) wa kimi (Kimi) o sagu (sa ga) shi Hajime (haji) meta yo Sono bukitchona warai-kata (warai-kata) o megakete Yattekita nda yo Kimi (Kimi) ga zen (zen) zen (zen) zenbu (zenbu) nakunatte Chi (chi)ri chi (chi)ri ni nattatte Mō 迷 (Ma yo) wa nai mata l (ichi) kara sagasuga) shi Hajime (haji) meru sa Mushiro 0 (zero) kara mata uchū (uchi ~yuu) o Hajime (haji) mete miyou ka Dokkara hanashi (Hana) su ka na Kimi (Kimi) ga nemu (nemu) tte ita ma (aita) no sutōrī Nan oku (nan oku) nani (nan) kōnen (kō nen)-bun (fun) no monogatari (monogatari) o go (kata)ri ni ki (ki)ta nda yo Kedo iza sono sugata (su gata) kono-me (me) ni Ei (utsu) su to Making Drama Switch On Tsurugi︰Wow~chocolate~ Tsurugi︰Valentine Sweet Parade~ Cyalume Change Jūn (kimi)mo zhī (shi)ranu jūn (kimi)tojiyarete hū (tawamu)retaiyo Kimi (Kimi) no setsu (ki) reru ita (ita) mi made ai (Ai) shite mitai yo Ginga (gin ga) nango (nan ko)-bun (bun) ka no hate (wa)te ni deai (de a) eta Sono-te (te) o 壊 (Kowa) sazu dō nigi (nigi) ttanara ī Kimi (Kimi) no maemae (zenzen) zense (zen se) kara boku (boku) wa kimi (Kimi) o sagu (sa ga) shi Hajime (haji) meta yo Sono 騒 (Sawagi) ga shī-goe (koe) to namida (Namida) o megake yatte kita nda yo Son'na kakumei (kaku mei) zen'ya (zen'ya) no boku (boku)-ra o dare (dare) ga tome (ya) meru to iu ndarou Mō 迷 (Ma yo) wa nai kimi (Kimi) no hāto ni hata (hata) o Tachi (ta) Teruyo Kimi (Kimi) ga boku (boku) kara Tai (Akira) me hō (kata) o datsu (uba) i to (to) tta no Maemae (zenzen) zense (zen se) kara boku (boku) wa kimi (Kimi) o sagu (sa ga) shi Hajime (haji) meta yo Sono bukitchona warai-kata (warai-kata) o megake yatte kita nda yo Kimi (kimi ga) zen (zen) zen (zen) zenbu (zenbu) nakunatte chi (chi)ri chi (chi)ri ni nattatte Mō 迷 (Ma yo) wa nai mata 1 (ichi) kara sagu (sa ga) shi Hajime (haji) meru sa Nani (nan) kōnen (kō nen) demo kono uta (uta) o kuchi (kuchi)zu sa minagara Category:Shows Category:Tsurugi's Shows Category:Live